Days of Old
by Lord Ed
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory go to mars for a day and find more than just rocks and ice there. Between Amy's choice and the hungry earth.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Party

_They were approaching their goal. The abandoned Bowie base. It had been a century since the base where the first people on the planet had been vacated. Nobody actually knew how the pioneers had escaped but the survivors all talked of the Doctor. The time lord with the blue box that was bigger on the inside._

_They had reached the base and the leader of the party Alex Stevens was forcing the door open with help from two others._

"_Keep your suits on inside" he said "I doubt anyone's brought it new oxygen supplies"_

"_Well it isn't being used it's abandoned" said another member of the Party. Alex looked up_

"_I was joking idiot!" He said. The other astronaut was about to retort when the hatch to the base opened. An inhuman hand emerged and before anyone could do anything the expedition on mars was no more._

**Doctor Who: Days of Old**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Party**

The doctor was flying the tardis jumping around and rambling about mars.

"Great

planet that mars! I went there recently. I was a completely different man almost literally. It was really emotional and I was fighting water and..."

"Excuse me?" Rory spoke up "you fought water?"

"Yep!" beamed the Doctor. Rory turned to his wife to be Amy Pond.

"And you still think he's a tough guy?"

"Come on Rory" she said "I thought I proved that I choose you over the Doctor."

"Well yeah" Rory replied "But it all seems too good to be true. I can't help but feel like something's going to go wrong"

The TARDIS lurched and the trio were thrown to the floor.

"its okay" said the Doctor "that's perfectly normal"

"and it bloody hurts" said Rory, slowly getting to his feet. "Where are we?"

The Doctor walked down the stairs to the extensive TARDIS wardrobe.

"We are on mars!" the Doctor shouted "I'm going to check if we have enough space suits"

A few moments later he brought up two space suits.

"Only two of us can go" he said sheepishly.

"Oh I understand" Rory said. "You go I'll just stay here"

"Rory, what's wrong?" Amy said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Come with me please, Just a quick walk!" Rory seemed to be thinking.

"Well...okay" Rory said "I'll come"

A few minutes later the couple were all dressed up in the space suits the doctor had given them.

"Now" said the Doctor "don't venture to far, I won't be able to come and get you if anything happens"

"Okay" replied Amy

As they were setting the oxygen in the helmets the helmets Rory turned to Amy

"Were not going to do what he says are we?" he asked.

"Nope!" replied Amy.

Before the doctor could do anything Amy and Rory had rushed outside. Rushing very slowly...

"OH MY GOD! I'M ON MARS!" shouted Amy at the top her voice.

"Wow!" Rory seemed too stunned to move.

"Oh come on!" said the Doctor "It's not as exciting as a cold star that's about to kill us if we don't make the right choice" Rory turned to the Doctor and spoke through the space suit radio.

"One that was a dream" he said "and two we've known and dreamt of this place all our lives"

"Suit yourself" replied the Doctor "just stay out of trouble"

"We will" sighed Amy "but what could happen on a planet where no-one and nothing lives"

"Well" said the Doctor "I wouldn't be so sure. Keep an eye out"

Before Amy or Rory could reply a tall hulking figure came out of the shadows and grabbed the couple. "No!" shouted the Doctor "No! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

He knew who the creatures were but that wouldn't help too much.

He jumped back into the TARDIS and frantically ran up the stairs and searched for something then pulled it out. A battered kettle. "I don't want to fight" he said "but I need a weapon" he plugged the kettle in at the console. "Here it is" He said "my only weapon against the Ice Warriors..."


	2. Chapter 2 The Warriors

**Chapter 2**

**The Warriors**

Amy and Rory were being almost carried by the giant. They were approaching a massive structure with dome that had what looked like a garden inside. They were approaching the door to the structure and it was opened by two of the other giants.

"GET OF ME!" Amy was struggling to break free from the grip of the creature.

"I don't think we'll be able to hurt them in any way. They are giants in armour. I'd take that as a hint that they don't get hurt very easily"

They were pushed inside and the doors closed. There were many other giants inside.

The giant holding them had spikes on its helmet. Its eyes were covered but the green mouth was visible. Tufts of fur emerged from joints in the armour. The rest were similar except for one at the end of the corridor. This one had a more streamlined helmet and armour that looked lighter than the armour on the others.

"Who are these?" said the Giant with the streamlined helmet.

"I found them outside a blue box" said the giant holding Amy and Rory. "It seemed to appear out of thin air"

"Were there any others?" asked the stream lined helmeted Giant

"I didn't see anyone else and the blue box only seemed big enough to accommodate two" the giant holding the couple replied.

Amy and Rory were silent. They had the element of surprise and they weren't going to give the game away.

The Doctor was running round the TARDIS console looking tense. The TARDIS being bigger on the inside was great but it didn't have enough electrical sockets. His eye fell on the TARDIS console which had two sockets which were almost invisible. He rushed over and plugged the kettle in. Then he Ran down one of the many flights of stairs and found a tap. It looked new. He suspected that the previous taps had become part of the console. He poured it into a cup and then ran back to the control room making sure he didn't spill the water. He left the water to boil. When the water was boiled he poured it into an insulated flask. He then pressed a few controls and the TARDIS dematerialised.

Meanwhile Amy and Rory were being questioned by the giants.

"What are you doing here" said one giant

"We're just sightseeing" said Amy still resisting

"I doubt that" replied the giant "you were sent from earth to investigate the disappearance of the mars mission weren't you?"

"What are you...?" Rory was interrupted by the sound of the TARDIS landing right next to where the giant with the streamlined helmet was standing. The doors opened and the Doctor opened the door.

His eyes fell on Amy and Rory

"Hello!" he said "Did you miss me?"

"Doctor!" shouted Amy causing crackling noises on the space suit radio. "What are these Things?"

"Martians, Amy" replied the Doctor "Sometimes known as ice warriors. They're reptiles underneath that armour"

"Well that's great but I was kind of hoping for a way to fight them!" Amy shouted back.

"I have just the thing!" said the doctor pulling his flask out of his pocket.

"How the hell did you do that?" said Amy who had a shocked expression on her face.

"It's the pockets" said the Doctor "They're bigger on the inside"

He turned to the Streamline helmeted Martian.

"Ah! The Martian nobility. The Ice Lord. Tell me your intentions and give me back my friends or I'll use this!" The Doctor showed the Ice lord the flask.

"What is this?" asked the Ice Lord

"It's a flask of water which I've only just boiled and I'm not afraid to use it" the doctor replied "Now hand my friends over first"

"Fine" said the Ice Lord looking angry. He directed for the Ice Warrior holding Amy and Rory to bring the couple over.

"I've extended the force field slightly" said the Doctor "So get inside take off the space suits and join in on our chitchat"

Amy and Rory rushed inside the TARDIS and quickly took off their space suits.

"Well," said the Doctor when Amy and Rory returned to the door "What your plans then Ice Warriors"

"We have no plans" said the Ice Lord "I am Axyr, a Martian of peace."

"You said something about a disappearing mars mission" Amy spoke up

"We do not know what happened to the expedition" Said the Ice Lord.

"Then why were you worried about the ideas of us investigating?" replied Amy. The Ice Lord was silent for a moment then shouted.

"GET THEM!" suddenly the Ice Warriors were closing in. The Doctor wave the flask in their face. It was batted away by one of the warriors and some of the water spilled on Axyr. He screamed and as the warriors stopped to help him The Doctor, Amy and Rory rushed inside.

"We need to get out of here fast!" said the Doctor. Just then the door opened and one of the Ice Warriors was about to walk in. The Doctor quickly pressed some controls and the TARDIS dematerialised. The warrior was half inside half outside the TARDIS as this happened and started screaming. There seemed to be a blazing fire outside the TARDIS which the Ice Warrior was being sucked into. In just a moment it was outside and the Doctor quickly went over to close the doors avoiding looking outside but the fire outside the TARDIS seemed to be pulling him out. He managed to close the doors and fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"The Time Vortex" the doctor said breathlessly "You could die if you're sucked into it. That Ice Warrior was partly inside and partly outside when the TARDIS dematerialised and that's not good. Not good at all, if you looked closely you would have noticed he was missing a limb or two. The remains are still on Mars."

"So where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Earth" replied the Doctor simply "We need to inform the people at the top"

The flight noises of the TARDIS stopped and the Doctor headed for the door. He opened it and was confronted by a man in military uniform pointing a gun right at his head.

"Oh" said the Doctor raising his hands into the air "They've sent someone to welcome us"


End file.
